Zira/Relationships
Family Nuka Zira does not appear to care for her eldest son quite as much as she does her other children, as is evident by her lack of interest in anything he does. She seems to view him as somewhat of a failure, and shows annoyance at some of his antics. She is barely phased when Kion tackles her son, merely wishing to continue her plan. Vitani Zira appears to trust her daughter, and is happy to leave her alone with her siblings whenever she needs to, and just like the rest of her pride, is incredibly loyal to her mother. Kovu Kovu cares about his mother, but does not truly understand her actions, especially her hatred towards the Pride Landers. Kovu will always obey her every word and, while he is loyal to her and won't leave her side, he has questioned her on why they can't all be friends. Friends, Allies & Acquaintances Scar It is unknown if Scar actually held Zira in any real regard, since he is known for only caring for himself, although it can be assumed he found her useful, since she did provide what Scar and her lionesses considered, his heir to the throne. Lioness Lioness was one of many of the Outsiders who believed Scar should have remained king even after her pride was exiled into the Outlands. Zira appeared to trust her greatly, as is evident by how she left her prisoner, Kion, to the rest of her pride whilst seemingly allowing Lioness to be in charge during her absence. However, Lioness realised the error of her ways along with the rest of Zira’s pride, and turned against Zira when the lioness refused to join Simba’s pride. Outsiders The Outsiders believed that Scar should have remained king and after being exiled for thinking so, they became incredibly loyal to Zira, following her every command and with her trusting them as seen when she left Kion surrounded by them and how she told them to remain tall when facing threats. They attacked Simba’s pride with Zira, but when Kiara and Kovu intervened, they left her and joined Simba - discarding their loyalty towards Zira. Enemies Simba Zira still thinks that Scar should have been the king of the Pride Lands instead of Simba. She was mad at Simba after he defeated her king and also hated him for not only that, but also for banishing her, her pride and family out of the Pride Lands and into the Outlands. Nala Just like Scar, Nala hates Zira and her family since they're only loyal to Scar. Zira said that Simba couldn't be king because Scar chose her son Kovu to become king. Rafiki Rafiki wonders where Kion is, Bunga told them he might go to Outlands for help Jasiri to figuring out how to get the lions out the Outlands, but Rafiki told them they, not just any lions, they are the Outsiders. He told the story about Outsiders are a group of lions, but led by lioness name Zira and also loyal to Scar. After Simba defeated Scar he became the rightful king, Zira could not let him king cause Scar chose her son Kovu to be king, but she wouldn't listen to reason. Instead, she attacked Simba, of course, he won quickly. After that, he banished Zira and her family into the Outlands forever. Timon and Pumbaa Just like Scar, Timon and Pumbaa hate Zira and her family since they're only loyal to Scar. Zira said that Simba couldn't be king because Scar chose her son Kovu to become king. Zazu Zazu and Zira are enemies since Zazu is the king's royal adviser. Kion Although never being told that Zira is evil, after Jasiri says lions have taken over her watering hole, he tries to resolve the matter. Only to try but fail to reason with Zira, who tries to manipulate Kion and traps him. In doing so, she reveals her true evil intentions and even manipulates him into believing he can't use his roar against them. She also went as far as trying to kill Kion if he refused to join her pride and also hates his kin greatly. Bunga After attacking her pride and coming to the aid of Kion, Zira hates Bunga thinks that he and the rest of the guard (excluding Kion) are pathetic since the only lion on their team is him. She could also hate him for telling Kion that he could use his roar on lions as long as they were evil, which is what landed them in their new home. Fuli After attacking her pride and coming to the aid of Kion, Zira hates Fuli and thinks that she and the rest of the guard (excluding Kion) are pathetic since the only lion on their team is him. Ono After attacking her pride and coming to the aid of Kion, Zira hates Ono and thinks that he and the rest of the guard (excluding Kion) are pathetic since the only lion on their team is him. Beshte After attacking her pride and coming to the aid of Kion, Zira hates Beshte and thinks that he and the rest of the guard (excluding Kion) are pathetic since the only lion on their team is him. Jasiri After taking over the young hyena's watering hole, Zira refuses to let Jasiri or her clan drink from it, she begins to not trust Zira after she and Kion try but fail to resolve the matter. She is nearly hurt by her son, Nuka, and she even lies to her, stating that Kion has selected his own kind over her to try and get her out, but eventually helps rescue Kion and defeat her pride. Madoa After taking over the Jasiri's watering hole, Zira refuses to let Madoa or her clan drink from it, making the lioness seem like a danger to her and others. Wema and Tunu After taking over the Jasiri's watering hole, Zira refuses to let Wema, Tunu or their clan drink from it, which makes them scared of all lions that they come across as seen when they meet Kion. Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu Janja ran out of the Outlands to get help to fight her, only to find out that she is deceased. The hyenas are revealed to be afraid of Zira as revealed in Return to the Pride Lands. Mzingo and Mwoga The vultures are afraid of her, though they planned to help the Lion Guard and Jasiri's Clan stop her from taking over the Pride Lands, only to find out that she is deceased. Category:Relationships